His Girl
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot AU Prequel to oneshot "Jack's Girl". 'jana' 'sana'. Being kidnapped by The Others helped Jack discover the truth to what he felt for Ana. He escapes yet still doesn't have the courage to make her his girl until one drunken night.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

_This is AU because while Ana Lucia WAS shot, she didn't die. This is my first attempt at 'jana' so I'd appreciate feedback. And this is also a prequel to my oneshot 'Jack's Girl'._

* * *

He'd found her sleeping with her back against a tree in the jungle and an almost empty bottle of scotch still clutched tightly in her hand. The first thing Jack had felt when he'd seen her like that was anger and fear. Anger because she (and most probably the rest of the survivors) had gone against his wishes the moment he'd gone out scouting and drank the alcohol that'd mysteriously appeared--and fear because she was so vulnerable here in the jungle all alone and drunk.

Hadn't anyone noticed that she wasn't with them anymore?

Of _course _they hadn't--they were all probably passed out in the beach!

Ana Lucia Cortez murmured something in her sleep and Jack couldn't help but smile tenderly at her. Ever since she'd nearly died by Michael's hands (though they hadn't known it was Michael at the time)Jack had grown fiercely protective of Ana, it was only his undecided 'relationship' with Kate that'd kept him from saying anything to the beautiful Latina about the feelings growing deep within him.

Then, with Ana still critical yet well enough that she was out of mortal danger from her wound, Jack and the others had made their journey to find _The Others_, and had been betrayed by Michael. There Jack had met Henry (whose real name ended up being _Ben_) and Juliet and the others. It'd been a hard time filled with mental games, yet somehow Jack had survived it.

Not only had he learnt a lot about _The Others _during his capture, but he'd stumbled upon a security room and had become a reluctant voyeur of Kate and Sawyer having sex in the polar bear cages. Two things surprised him as he was frozen, watching the woman he'd thought he could love having sex with the man who was the thorn in his side.

One was that he didn't feel that heart-wrenching pain of betrayal as he should.

Two was that he was _relieved _instead.

And together they helped him realize that there was nothing between him and Kate that could keep him from speaking to Ana about his growing feelings for her. He'd helped Kate and Sawyer escape, letting Kate know that he knew of their relationship and approved of it, and then a little later he managed to escape with Juliet's help.

"_No, no, I __**hate **__pink_. _Lo __**odio**__Keep it away from me!_" Ana murmured in her sleep while she clutched the almost empty bottle to her chest as if it would save her from the horrors of her nightmares.

Smile growing even _more _tender, Jack crouched down next to her and gently brushed a dark curl out of her tanned face and behind her ear. He shook his head as he remembered that when he'd managed to reach the beach _she _was the only one he'd wanted to see, _she _was the person he was returning to.

And maybe it was time to let her know that.

"_Hey_." He whispered as he shook her softly.

She murmured slightly in her sleep before those eyelashes fluttered and her eyelids opened to reveal her eyes, which had grown darker with sleep. "_Jack_?" Her voice was husky in her sleep. "You're back." She smiled sweetly at him, yawning softly into her hand.

Oh _God _he loved that smile.

"I can't leave you all one minute, huh?" He chuckled at how young and innocent sleep made her seem. Her curls were wild and framing her face as she smiled up dreamily at him, still obviously drunk.

Jack doubted she could make it back to the camp walking, and he was glad for it, because it gave him the perfect excuse to do just _this_…

Leaning over her, Jack closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was pure woman and all Ana Lucia, and with a swift movement he had her in his arms as he stood. "Why don't we go to the camp?"

"Sure…" She murmured softly as she buried her face in his shirt, obviously quite accepting of her place in his arms. "You wanna drink?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head as he made his way back to the caves, remembering his reunion with Ana after first escaping _The Others_.

_He'd expected a smile, an indifferent shrug, and in his best dreams he'd thought she'd fling herself into his arms, peppering him with kisses, and telling him how she couldn't survive without him (although he knew very well that if any of the survivors could truly 'survive', it was Ana Lucia). What Jack HADN'T expected after seeing Ana the first time since escaping was her fist meeting his jaw…and HARD._

_"What the __**hell**__?!" He cried out, backing away from the fuming Latina and cradling his jaw._

_"Como pudiste?" She fumed in Spanish. "How could you?" Ana clenched the fist that she'd used to 'greet' him with. "You just LEFT me here! I would have gotten better and I would have gone with you! Those bastards have done more to US than they have to YOU! How could you leave me?!"_

_He didn't know why he'd been surprised, he should have realized that she would see his leaving like a slight on his part, as if he was keeping her from something that she considered her own--revenge for what The Others had done to her and her group of survivors._

_"You were __**hurt**__ Ana!" Jack cradling his throbbing jaw, reminding himself never to do anything to piss her off again. "You think I was about to wait so you could go and get yourself killed? I was worried about you the whole time--worried that something unexpected would happen while I was gone and couldn't help you--like your wounds getting infected!"_

_"I can take care of myself!" Ana shot back, although the hardness in her eyes had vanished the moment those words left his mouth. "I've had to take care of myself all my life, Jack. I--."_

_"I know you can, but I don't __**want**__ you to have to take care of yourself anymore!" Jack surged forth and grabbed her by her shoulders, giving the smaller woman a little shake. "You're not alone anymore, and while I know you're strong I want you to know that you don't __**have**__ to be strong. Not anymore. Not for the others, they're fine and as safe as they will ever be on this island."_

_Her skin was soft beneath his calloused fingers, and all fire had died as she looked up into his eyes. "Jack--."_

_"No, Ana, don't interrupt me." Jack pleaded, brown eyes searching her own, trying to convey with that look what he wasn't brave enough to tell her, not yet. "I--I was worried about you."_

_She looked up into his face silently before a small smile lit her face. "You're the one who was kidnapped and you were worried about __**me**__?" That smile grew tender. "You're an idiot."_

_He grinned down at her, having missed this. "I'm an idiot for many different reasons, Ana."_

_"Yes, you are." She then surprised him by throwing herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her cheek against his cheek. "But I missed you, and I was worried for you too."_

_Shocked that Ana Lucia would initiate bodily contact, Jack could only force himself out of the shock and hug her back tightly before she got the wrong idea and thought that he didn't enjoy this. Closing his eyes, he leaned his cheek against the top of her head and breathed in her scent, relishing how it calmed him, knowing that she was here in his arms…_

_…where she was supposed to be._

_"But that doesn't mean that if you try to pull one like that on me again I won't sock you." She murmured against his chest._

_Jack couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed._

_It was good to be back._

"Hey, we're here." He whispered, trying to wake her up as she slept in his arms. She'd dropped the bottle of scotch the moment she'd fallen asleep, and he hadn't bothered to pick it up, glad that it was out of her hands. She'd have enough of a hangover tomorrow--everyone in the camp and beach would be if they'd drank as much as she had.

"Five minutes more." She begged, burying her face deeper into his shirt.

Looking at her little 'tent', Jack looked back at the entrance to the cave and then back at her home and decided that she would be happier to wake up in her own surroundings, although he hoped that she wouldn't be in such a horrible mood tomorrow from the hangover.

He wanted to talk to her; he wanted to confess his feelings. It was way overdo, Hurley and Charlie and even _Locke_ were beginning to tease him about the fiery Latina that he was obviously head over heels about. They'd even begun betting coconuts on when he would finally cave in a make a pass.

So far Hurley was winning.

Go figure.

Entering Ana's rough, self-made tent, Jack went towards her makeshift bed on the floor and slowly lowered her onto the soft material, hoping not to wake her up. Yet he gave a yelp and collapsed down on top of her when she refused to let go of her hold around his neck as he'd expected.

Ana giggled sleepily and pulled the shell-shocked doctor closer as she snuggled against him on the blanket on the ground, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "You smell good."

He closed his eyes and tried to stifle his groan of pleasure at the feeling of her lips brushing softly against his neck as she spoke. "I—I—I—A—A—Ana--."

"_Shhh_." She ordered drunkenly. "Talk tomorrow. Now. Sleep."

Closing his eyes and asking God what he'd done to be punished like this, having to sleep with the woman he loved, _wanted_, and not being able to do anything because he had yet to tell her how he felt and she was inebriated anyhow and wasn't in her right mind at the moment even if he did--.

_Was I SAWYER in some past life that You're doing this to me?!_

"You're thinking too much." Ana slurred softly against his skin. "You _always_ think too much."

Jack jumped slightly in surprise. He'd thought she was asleep. "I don't think _anyone_ can think too much." He chuckled nervously, hoping that she was too drunk to realize the effect lying down with her was having on his body--especially the _lower half_ of his body.

As if reading his mind, the fiery Latina threw her thigh over his, insinuating her leg between his, comfortable as if they'd done this millions of times before. "Yes, all you do is think." She sounded very much like she was complaining.

"Really?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of the images that'd been playing within his mind in which she'd played a prominent role. "What's one of the things I think too much about?"

"Everything." She sighed against his skin, snuggling closer. "You think too much about your past, your role as our protector, _us_…"

His heart skipped a beat. "Us?"

"Us." She confirmed with a nod, voice muffled with sleep and slurred from the alcohol. "I want you, and I know you want me--but you think things over too much and didn't make a move—_don't_ make a move."

Jack closed his eyes tightly, fighting the question that'd been bothering him ever since Sawyer had spoken to him as they left to follow Michael into the jungle. "Is that why you slept with Sawyer? Because I wouldn't make a move on you?"

She was still, obviously remembering the night she'd seduced Sawyer and stolen his gun while he slept—the very same gun Michael had shot her with and almost killed her. "Yes and no."

Jack tried to control the anger deep within him, but he couldn't. He remembered Sawyer telling him how he'd slept with Ana, and when Jack had managed to ask him through clenched teeth _why_ he was telling him that Sawyer had announced that it was because he was the 'closest thing' he 'had to a friend'.

But Jack didn't believe him. The look in Sawyer's eyes had betrayed him. For some reason he'd been angry and spiteful, and had _wanted_ to hurt Jack. If it wasn't for the fact that Jack knew that Sawyer and Kate had finally gotten together, he would have thought that the conman had realized that Ana and he were getting closer and had been _jealous_…

…but that was insane.

Ever since they'd crashed Sawyer had had some sort of obsession with Kate, and Jack was sure that the blonde wouldn't let go of the conwoman now that he'd finally gotten her to choose him.

So there was no reason for Sawyer to have told Jack about Ana and him other than that he truly saw him as the closest thing to a friend that he had on the island.

And when you truly go to thinking about it…

…How fucked up was _that_?

"Does it bother you?" She asked softly, her breath against his neck, causing him to shiver slightly. "That Sawyer and I had sex?"

"Of _course_ it bothers me!" He snapped, turning around to face her, fingers gripping into her skin. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why?" Her eyes were serious and all traces of drunkenness were removed from her expression. She watched him, silent, dark eyes searching his face. "_Why_ shouldn't I have _fucked_ Sawyer?" Desperation was beginning to appear on her face as he remained silent. "DAMMIT JACK! TELL ME _WHY?!_"

"Because you're _mine goddammit_!" He exploded, shaking her harshly before bringing his mouth to hers violently in a savage kiss. "I love you." He whispered between kisses as he pulled away only long enough for them to catch their breath before diving in once more.

Ana whimpered as she was somehow manipulated beneath him, returning his kisses, fingers running over his short hair. "Grow your hair longer." She ordered in between kisses and Jack groaned into her mouth when she spread her thighs and he was suddenly between them.

"_God_…" Jack pushed against her through the fabric of their clothes.

"_Jack_…" She whimpered, closing her eyes and arching when one of his hands found her breast through her shirt.

"JACK!?" Hurley could be heard crying outside desperately.

Both groaned in complaint and pulled away. Jack cursed the heavens once more before getting up and pulling open the tent's flap, surprising Hurley, whose eyes were wide and on him. "_What_?"

Hurley rubbed his eyes as if unable to believe that a disheveled Jack with a couple of buttons ripped off of his shirt was standing there in Ana's tent at this time of the night. "What are you doing in Ana's tent?"

"Something you'll be _very_ sorry you interrupted if this isn't life or death!" Jack was usually much friendlier than this, but the fact that he'd just been interrupted before he could finally make Ana his had seriously pissed him off.

Hurley suddenly smirked. "I won the bet. Those coconuts are _mine_!" Apparently he wasn't too drunk to realize what was going on. "Hey Ana."

Jack noticed that Ana was by his side, clothes slightly torn, curls messy, and looking equally annoyed.

"What's wrong Hurley?" She asked, not a hint of a smile on his face.

Hurley's eyes widened and he returned his attention on Jack. "Charlie tried to go swimming while drunk and he nearly drowned!"

"Dammit." Jack growled, tearing out of the tent. "I told everyone not to drink that damned alcohol! I _knew_ only something bad could come of it!"

Hurley's expression turned sly once more. "I don't know Doc, seems something _good_ came out of it for _you_."

Jack paused and blushed darkly, turning to look back at Ana, who still stood in the doorway of her tent and was actually grinning.

Encouraged by her reaction to Hurley's comment, Jack flashed her a grin before doing the same thing to Hurley. "You be careful. That's my girl you're looking at like that." His grin grew larger as he said that.

As did _Hurley's_. "Hmmm. You Jack's girl now, Ana?"

"I prefer the term _woman_," Ana's voice was pure amusement. "But yes, I am."

There was the sound of someone approaching, and they all looked up in surprise to see Sawyer coming out from the jungle, bottle in hand. He stopped when he saw the three of them by Ana's tent, and his gaze roamed Ana up and down almost hungrily before it went to Jack and his eyes darkened.

Jack narrowed _his_ eyes at this behavior. It was almost like when Sawyer would see Kate and Jack talking or…

"Hey _Sawyer_!" Hurley called out, not noticing the tension in the blonde. "Guess what? Anna's Jack's Girl now!"

The darkness grew in Sawyer's eyes yet in a second it was gone, and he smirked his usual laid back attitude, and his I-don't-give-a-damn expression covered up every trace of the ferocity that'd been in his eyes. "Rambina and Doctor Doogood, huh? Who would have thought that the good doctor actually had _balls_?"

"Oh _screw you_ Sawyer." Ana narrowed her eyes at him.

Sawyer turned his eyes on her and was silent for a moment, as if soaking her in. "You already did, Chica, or have you forgotten that?"

She stormed out of the tent, obviously ready to pulverize Sawyer, but Jack grabbed her from around her waist and pulled her kicking, struggling body back against him. "Let it go, Ana, he's a bastard. We all know that already."

She stilled against him, never seeing what Jack saw--the anger grow in Sawyer's eyes as he watched them together, watched Jack touch her.

"_Eres un cobarde hijo de puta_." She cursed to Sawyer.

He kept his eyes on her. _"Lo se_."

She stilled, and while Jack didn't know a word in Spanish, he realized that whatever Sawyer had said had shocked Ana to the core. The fight had gone out of her in an instant and she kept her eyes on the blonde, who was doing the same thing to her.

A muscle in Jack's cheek jumped as he watched them watch each other.

Finally Ana broke the contact and then turned to Jack. "Go check on Charlie. He needs you. I—I'll be here." She paused, blushing slightly. "Come back when you're done?"

Jack tore his jealous gaze from Sawyer's longing one and smiled down at Ana, the apparent object of both of their desires. "Nothing could keep me away. You're _my_ girl now." He felt Sawyer storm away but didn't care. The doctor gave her a kiss and turned to Hurley. "Show me where Charlie is."

"Sure." Hurley turned and hurriedly led the way.

With one last look at _his_ girl, Jack hurried after.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you liked this and leave me a little review!


End file.
